A Date from Hell well not for Tohru!
by Sayuchan2005
Summary: A boy helps Tohru and as a return Tohru agrees to date him! Kyo is not so positive about it and neither is Yuki... so how will this date go?
1. The Beginning of it all

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruit Basket or any of the characters.

It was getting late as Tohru came out looking for Yuki or Momiji for that matter to pick her up from her work. Then as one of the streetlight had crashed and the street was darker than the night sky had made it. She checked her watch, it was already 11:30 p.m. … then a bicycle came toward Tohru. The guy snatched her wallet.

"My wallet! Mother (the picture)! Give it back, please!" Tohru yelled out chasing him knowing it was no use chasing someone on a bicycle as another boy came around the corner and knocked over the rider.

"Next, better be careful while riding a bicycle." he said as the boy gave the wallet back. Tohru had noticed that the boy was about the same or maybe even older than she was, but was still good looking, his wavy brown hair shuffling through the cool winter night breeze.

"Thank you so such…umm" Tohru said trying to find out his name

"I' m Shigeru Watanabe. And you welcome I just done what any guy would do to help a lady." he said as he took Tohrus hand and kissed it.

At this Tohru blushed.

"I wish there was a way I can repay you Watanabe- san." Tohru said

"Please, call me Shigeru. And if you can let me go out with you on a date this once. I will be grateful, Tohru-san. he said as he looked at Tohrus school bag as he gave it back to her from which it was on the ground. After that quiet pause, Yuki had come running toward them.

"Honda- san I'm so sorry I thought baka (a.k.a. Kyo) would pick you up, I'm sorry I was late and for being so stupid ...wait…who are you?" Yuki said as he looked at Shigeru.

"I'm Shigeru Watanabe, and next time you shouldn't leave a lady all alone this time of night." he replied a bit bitterly toward Yuki.

"Are you okay Honda-san? And what about you, what are _you_ doing here at this time of the night?" Yuki asked just as bitterly as he was toward him.

"I was waiting for my mother, she works here, there happy?" Shigeru answered.

"Yuki-kun it is ok, he has saved my wallet or saved my mother at least." Tohru said quietly

"Huh?" Yuki said quietly

"I'll see you later Tohru-san." Shigeru said as he walked inside the building once again.

"WHAT!" What did he mean by that?" Yuki said as Tohru started to panic and blushed.

"I am repaying him by… going out with Watanabe-san on a date." Tohru answered

Yuki was shocked.

"I have a bad feeling about him, and Honda-san dating." Yuki thought to himself


	2. An agreement

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FruitBasket or any of the characters in the book

Yuki was shocked at the fact Tohru was going out with someone.

"Honda-san are you sure you want to do this?" he asked part of him trying to make Tohru not go out with him.

"I guess... I mean only to repay him for his kindness thought Yuki-kun." she answered as they reached home.

"i'll prepare for breakfast...good night Yuki-kun!" she said as she ran into the kitchen.

"Good night." Yuki replied as he saw Kyo walk by.

"Whats up with her?" Kyo asked.

"Honda-san is going on a date this weekend." Yuki sasdi bitterly

"What!" Kyo said loudly, "Why the hell should she do that?"he added

"Don't ask me baka, like I would know... all she told me was that she was going to repay him by going out with him." Yuki answered as best as he could

"So who's the damn idiot she's gonna go with?" he asked angirly not being able to stand talking to Yuki for this long

"Some guy named...Shigeru Watanabe." Yuki said,"look we need to do something I didn't like this guy."

"Why don't you guys just follow them." Shigure said as he opened his door as Yuki and Kyo jumped due to the suprise

"I'm not that low like someone..." Yuki said as he looked at Kyo

"What are you saying you onna-ottoko." Kyo said as Yuki adn Kyo glared at each other

"Well I'm thinking thats the best opinion you guys have right now." Shigure said

" Maybe shigure is right." Yuki said

"All right..." Kyo said in an agreement

"This ought to be fun.." Shigure said as he closed the door and went back into his room


	3. A plan in making

**Disclaimer: I do not own FruitBasket or any of their characters**

As morning came, Kyo who was up early as usual was waiting for Tohru to finish making breakfast and talk to persuade her to not date Shigeru.

''Good morning Kyo-kun! Tohru said as she had set the table.

Kyo couldn't say anything, he felt too guilty for her to be so happy and not care aboutthe date then he felt that he shouldn't care as well. He smiled and shook his head and said, "Its nothing". He said as he sat down and began to eat.

On her way to school, she had met up with Uo-chan.

"What's up Tohru." Auto-change said as they began to walk to school, as Shigeru appeared from the corner.

"Hi ,Tohru-san." Shigeru said as he passed by and went ahead of them.

"Tohru who was that?" Uo-chan asked as she looked at her.

"Yes, I never saw him before." Hana-chan said as she appeared from behind.

''G…good morning Hana-chan." Tohru said as she was slightly surprised,''I have met Watanabe-san outside my work yesterday. Tohru explained

''So why is he so closed to you?" Hana-chan asked

Tohru felt the need to tell her best friends the story, from him helping her get back her wallet to the point Tohru dating him this weekend.

As Tohru finished Uo-chan and Hana-chan looked shocked, they never expected her to date someone she had just met.

''Arisa should we follow them," Hana-chan asked Uo-chan

''Hanajima, maybe we should just give Tohru a chance to see that she's being delusional." Uo-chan said

''Please, its just to repay him for his kindness." Tohru said trying not to worry her friends

''Still, we need to check if he is good enough to go out with you.Hana-chan said as they arrived at school. As Tohru left to talk to Yuki, Haru, and Mimosa, Uo-chan and Hana-chan was watching Shigeru who was talking to the teacher outside, ''So he's a new kid… I don't like this Hanajima. Uo-chan said

''I don't approve at all, Tohru-kun shouldn't be dating him. We don't know where he lives so we can stalk him." Hana-chan answered

'' Hanajima, that's a crime.Butwe need to do something about this don't we." Uo-chan replied

Hana-chan nodded and said, "We need to stalk them this weekend." then the bell rang for first period.


	4. Sneak Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own fruitbasket or any of their characters

That afternoon Uo-chan and Hana-chan had said good bye to Tohru as she left for her job.

"See ya Tohru." Uo-chan said as her and Hana-chan said good bye to her.

AS they watched her leave they looked back to find Shigeru.

"So shall we Arisa?" Hana-chan asked

"Hanajima, I just don't want to be late for my job at the restaurant, ok?" Uo-chan said

"But we must think this is for Tohru-kun." Hana-chan added

"Of course," Uo-chan said with a sigh.

Uo-chan and Hana-chan had followed Shigeru and his new friends who followed him.

"So you're actually gonna go out with Tohru Honda?" a boy next to Shigeru asked

"Yup, this weekend, it's just me and her." Shigeru replied.

"Can I hit him with everything I got now?" Hana-chan said with frustration of their conversation

"No, if you that he might be seriously injured. It's tempting though." Uo-chan answered as they continued to follow them.

"Dude what about her friends Uotani and Hanajima; they seem really protective of her." another kid asked Shigeru

"Yeah and Kyo and Yuki, they also seem to care for her to, I mean their all so close to her and stuff." another guy said

"Don't know I mean I'm not beaten up yet am I." Shigeru said jokingly

"Damn it, I am so ready to beat him up." Uo-chan mumbled.

"I told you I could use my denpa you know." Hana-chan suggested

"But watch out, I wouldn't do anything to her while the Soumas and her friends are around, hell on your date they'll probably stalk you guys." one of the guys said, Shigeru shrugged.

"Then that's then." he said as they kept on walking.

"Do you think he might do something to Tohru-kun?" Hana-chan asked

"Don't know, we need to follow them on their date." Uo-chan answered.

Few minutes later Hana-chan and Uo-chan had arrived at Shigerus house. They glanced next to the house realizing something.

"Hey Hanajima… isn't that your house?" Uo-chan asked

"Hmm, I never realized someone moved in here." Hana-chan said

"My god, Hanajima, how can you not know about him?" sighed Uo-chan

"Saki-chan! Arisa-chan! You came back! I want you to meet someone," Mrs. Hanajima said as she came out of her house.

"Hi mom," Hana-chan said as she looked at the woman who just came out of her house

"You must be Saki-chan, I'm Mrs. Watanabe. We just moved in last weekend." greeted Mrs.Watanabe (Shigerus mom)

"Oh, you two should meet her son, Shigeru-kun." Mrs.Hanajima replied

"We met before, he goes our school mom." Hana-chan explained.

"Oh I see, Arisa-chan do you want to stay and have tea with us?" Mrs. Hanajima asked

"No, I need to go to the restaurant right about now, thanks though," Uo-chan said, "Hey, tell me everything you can about him alright?" she added

"I'll try and find anything about that boy." Hana-chan whispered back.

Shigeru was watched Arisa and Hana-chan

"Wonder what their going to do." he said to himself.

That night Hana-chan got her binoculars and looked outside her window directly at Shigeru, observing anything he might be planning on his date with Tohru.

As far as she could see, this is what she had seen… nothing, he had done nothing

Suspicious over the past hour she had been spying on him, the next moment the phone rang, she picked up her phone call with her denpa so she could keep track on Shigeru. The phone call was from Uo-chan,

"Hey Hanajima, what did you find out so far?" Uo-chan asked

"Nothing yet I'm afraid." Hana-chan replied as she noticed Shigeru talking on the phone, "Arisa I need to call you back, I think I can interfere with his call and get some information." Hana-chan explained

As she hung up, she tried to interfere Shigerus phone call and moments later she was hearing his call. Parts of the conversation were about baseball and school, and then the two talked about the date.

"Nice, so where are you going on your date with Tohru Honda?" the boy asked

"Don't know we're going to catch a movie and maybe a walk." Shigeru replied

"So are you gonna do it?" the boy asked

"Do what?" Shigeru asked

"You know, kiss her." he asked

Hana-chan was furious, but had to clam down if she did not want to get heard.

"I wish. She is cute. Maybe I will." Shigeru said cheerfully.

Hana-chan took a step back. She ran to the phone and called Uo-chan,

"Arisa… we need to act, and quickly. He… he…" Hana-chan began as she couldn't say anything due to this horrendous news

"He's…he's going kiss Tohru-kun" she finished

"That idiot… he has the nerves to kiss Tohru… how could he…" mumbled Uo-chan

''We must follow them, if it's the last thing we do.''　Hana-chan said as they both hung up and tried cope with this horrendous news.


	5. The backfire

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruitbasket or their characters

P.S.: sorry if the others were short, this one is supposed to be longer

The next morning Hana-chan and Uo-chan were pissed beyond belief, at school, they looked for Kyo and Yuki and told them of what they had inferred the previous night. As the two had both anger and shock in their faces, they looked for Shigeru as they were ready to beat him into pieces.

"Were the hell is he! What the hell does he think doing that to Tohru!" Kyo began to mutter

"Are you sure that hes going to do that Hanajima-san?" Yuki asked calmly trying to make sure this wasn't all a misunderstanding.

"Im sure, he is going to kiss her, this weekend." Hana-chan replied firmly

"We really cant attack him, hell take Tohru away from us." Uo-chan said

"maybe I can go and knock some sense into him." Kyo said as he gripped his fist firmly and nearly stormed off toward wherever Shigeru may have been.

"Whoa there, you cant just hurt Tohrus boyfriend." Uo-chan sighed as she held him back.

"Oh yeah, watch me." Kyo growled as she shrugged her hand off

"Baka, keep your temper, we should just go to Honada-san and tell her what he was planning to do." Yuki suggested, feelinga little uneasy to talk to Tohru about this

As the four saw Tohru come back they were rudely interupted by the Prince Yuki members, Hana-chan and Uo-chan shook their heads in amazement if the Prince Yukis lowness.

"Honda-san, is it true! That you are going out with Shigeru-kun?" one of them asked with their eyes wide open

"We also keep noticing that youre away from Yuki-kun and his family members like Kyo as well…" another member asked

Tohru was surprised as she answered most questions that kept bombing her with questions. Prince Yuki group who was happy that she was not close to Yuki as usual. Hana-chan had to go into her rescue, as she just walked over to the crowd to pry out Tohru.

"Excuse me, can you please move." Hana-chan said as her politeness almost sounded rude. Noticing Hana- chan the Prince Yuki members sprinted off from the classroom.

"Thank you Hana-chan." Tohru said as she sighed

"Its okay Tohru-kun." Hana- chan said as she hugged her.

"Is something wrong?" Tohru asked as she glanced over at the rest ( Arisa, kyo, and Yuki)

"Tohru, we don't know how else to tell you, so were just going to tell you straight off." Arisa sighed

"Is something wrong Uo-chan?" Tohru asked again

"Yes, Im sorry Tohru-kun… we all think that this date may not be such a good idea." Hana-chan added

Tohru had a very confused look on her face.

"What is wrong with Shigeru-san?" Tohru asked

"toh…" Arisa began as she was interupted by Shigeru

"Hey Tohru-san can I tell you something?" he asked

"Yes?" Tohru asked as she went toward him alone

"So how are we going to prove it to her?" Arisa asked, Yuki sighed he had nearly given up, Kyo was holding on to his fist very tightly trying to hold onto his anger as best as he can while Hana-chan started to glared at Shigeru.

"Hanajima, don't use your denpa on him." Uo-chan said as she noticed what Hana-chan was doing

"Fine." Hana-chan sighed as she gave up.

Meanwhile Tohru and Shigeru were talking

"Tohru-san, instead of the movie theater near by, what about the one next to your work place?" Shigeru asked whispering the words into her ears, Tohru was blushing a bit as she realized something

"I think I should tell Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun,Uo-chan, and Hana-chan." tohru asked

"No, don't, it wouldn't be as fun, besides isnt it better if it was a secret?" Shigeru suggested as Tohru blushed even harder.

"Umm, sure." Tohru said quietly.

"Great thanks," Shigeru said as he waved good bye and went off with his friends.

That afternoon, it was P.E,

"Today we are going start soccer." the P.E teacher claimed, I will say the teams he added as he announced all the teams, Tohru, Uo-chan, and Yuki were all on the same team while Hana-chan, Kyo, and Shigeru were on the opposing team.

As the teacher blew his whistle, the Yuki immediately got the ball as he and Kyo fought for the ball, as Kyo stole it from Yuki, they had noticed everyone on the field could not keep up with their intensity except for one… Shigeru.

"Hey Kyo, pass the ball." Shigeru yelled a bit out of breath. Kyo came up with a mischievous plan.

"Sure." he said as he kicked it with all his might partially to hurt him as well as trying to win against Yuki, but mostly the intention of hurting him. In his efforts to stop the ball, Shigeru had fell from the force of the ball.

And as he fell Kyo had a satisfying feeling of hurting him, then had felt regret as he saw Tohru run toward them with a very concern face.

"Damn it." Kyo whispered to himself

"Nice job." Arisa said sarcastically

"Shut up." Kyo mumbled

Shigeru lay on the field in pain.

"Shigeru-san are you okay?" Tohru asked

"I'm fine… I'm fine."Shigeru said as he looked at Tohru. with a smile

"OK, you come with me". Uo-chan said as she picked him up and dragged him to the teacher as he told two other boys to take him to the nurse as Uo-chan came back to the field.

"Nice job Baka-neko, you hurt him." Yuki said as he began arguing with Kyo.

"He told me to pass so I passed the ball alright!" Kyo growled

"Well you did a great job beating the crap out of him as well as scaring him too." Uo-chan said

"What a day." Yuki mumbled as the bell rang for sixth period.

Few minutes before sixth period began mostly every girl in class except Hana-chan and Uo-chan were surrounding him, wondering if he was all right.

"Are you okay?" a girl asked

"It must have hurt, huh?" another girl asked as Shigeru had a big grin being surrounded by a lot of girls. As the bell rang none of them seemed to listen.

"Alright Watanabes fan club back to your seats." the teacher warned as all the girls went back to their seats.

"Worse," Kyo thought to himself ,"I made him even more of a celebrity." Kyo said finishing his thought.

Two more days until the date...


	6. A Sudden Change

As the day ended Kyo, Yuki, Hana-chan, and Uo-chan watched Tohru and Shigeru had walked off to Tohru's work. 

"Should we follow them?" Hana-chan asked Arisa "Naw, if anything happens Tohru usually tells us." Uo-chan said as Hana-chan agreed to not stalk the two and went home, on the way home, Hana-chan had bad feeling deep inside her which she didn't notice until she relaxed at home.  
"So did you talk to her?" a voice sudddenly said.  
Hana-chan was not suprised, rarely when she was relaxed she can pick up denpa waves from radios or phone conversations today happened to be a phone line... out of boredom Hana-chan listened in on the conversation, it was Shigeru.

"This won't count as stalking... it's overhearing." Hana-chan convinced herself as she continued to listen into this conversation.

"Yeah, Tohru Honda's friends aren't aware of the change." Shigeru said to his friend on the other line.  
"So do you think she might tell her friends though?" the guy asked "No, trust me she won't. She's too nice of a person." Shigeru said "Just becareful of Hanajima, I heard that she can read your mind,and can kill you with her denpa if she finds out that you tricked Tohru Honda, your screwed." his friend said " No kidding." Hana-chan thought as she walked off from the conversation and determained to take action. She was to follow Tohru on her date.  
Later that day Hana-chan decided to call Uo-chan to tell her the "change of plans"  
"WHAT!" Uo-chan asked," He lied to us?" Uo-chan added "You alway overreact Arisa." Hana-chan sighed "Should we tell Kyon and Yuki?" Uo-chan asked " Maybe not, remember what he did to him in P.E.? We don't want him to get further apart from us." replied Uo-chan "True... so are we still going to follow them?" Hana-chan asked "Of course!" Uo-chan asked as they sighed as they both looked at their calendars...

They had a day left until the date.

Mean while Kyo was...

Today was kyo's turn to pick up Tohru at her work, as he walked near the building Tohru was not there. Wrried Kyo had walked over inside and asked one of the other older women the where abouts of Tohru.

"I thought she went home already, with another guy..." she said in a suprise as Kyo ran to a nearby phone and called their home.

"Look do you have Hanajima or the Yankee's phone number?" he asked Yuki

"Why do you want to know." Yuki asked brutally

" Look," Kyo said starting to get irritated," Tohru is not here, I'm at her work and I think she went home with Watanabe." he finished angerly

"Are you kidding me!" Yuki murmured as he warned Kyo not to hurt him and just call him and ask

" Don't tell me what to do." Kyo growled as he hung up as soon as he got the number for Hana-chan and Uo-chan.

" Hello? This is Souma Kyo isn't it?" hana-chan answered plainly.

"Hanajima? look... do you have any idea where Tohru is? If not do you know where Watanabe lives?" Kyo asked a bit anxious and jumpy of what Hana-chan had just done.

"Why is Tohru-kun ok?" she asked with a worry in her voice

"I don't know... one thing for sure is that she's with Watanabe." Kyo said

"Oh my, don't come... I'll handle this." Hana-chan said as shehung up.

Kyo was frustrated at what he couldn't do, he slammed the phone and decided to leave it to Hana-chan and then left thinking of many ways to hurt Shigeru and decided to hurt him tomorrowwhen he followed Tohru andShigeru on their date tommorow.

"Honada-san?" Yuki asked as the door opened.

"Hanajima said she'd take care of it." mumbled Kyo as he stormed off to his room tried to keep his frustration down. Yuki was just as worried as Kyo was,  
" Maybe..." he thought as he shrugged it off and went to his secret garden.

As Hana-chan got off the phone she stormed off next door regaurdless of what time it was and knocked and rang the doorbell fiercely, like the police storming into a suspects home...

"Saki-chan what's wrong?" Mrs. Watanabe asked

"I'm so sorry to barge in like this at dinner time I suppose but... is Tohru Honda here"  
hana-chan asked rapidly

"Oh yes! She's having dinner with us! Do you want to join?" Mrs.Watanabe asked as Hana-chan smiled and came in. As she walked in to the dining table Shigeru had a suprised look as Tohru waved at her with a smile full of glee.  
Shigeru was shocked and suprised as well as a bit scared because of how Hana-chan had impacted him, as she walked in the roomshe looked as if she had floated in with her long black dress,and with all the information his friends had given him about her, he was scared for inviting Tohru to his home unexpectedly. His intentions were simple enough, he simply wanted to get to know Tohru better without the presures of her friends.

"Hi, Tohru-kun. Watanabe-kun..." Hana-chan said brutally as she mentioned his name.

" Of course, hi." Shigeru said as he was a bit shaky.

"This should be fun." Hana-chan thought to herself as she smiled at Tohru and Shigeru.

As the dinner was awkward due to hana-chan's arrival, Shigeru stopped talking as Tohru and Han-chan were talking about the day of their date.

"So are you going to spy on us as well tomorrow." Shigeru accused suddenly

"Shigeru!" Mrs.Watanabe warned

"Sorry." murmured Shigeru to his mom

"So Tohru-kun you would join me and Arisa afterwards to go to the cafe right?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh sure of course!" tohru asked, after, the two guests of the Watanabe house said their good byes as Hana-chan rushed Shigeru's good bye to Tohru and walked her home.

"Thank you Hana-chan!" Tohru said as Hana-chan waved good bye and left, she was worried, whatever could she have done when Shigeru could suddenly changed plans?

As the door of the Souma household slided open, Yuki and Kyo ran foward to see her.

" Tohru are you ok?" Kyo asked

" What happened?" Yuki asked

" Did he do anything to you?" Kyo asked awkwardly

"No, No! Kyo-kun nothing like that Hana-chan, Shigeru-san, and I were eating dinner!" Tohru began as she blushed hard and explained what had happened.  
The two sighed as they watched Tohru go up to her room as she told them good night.Kyo and Yuki was worried, on Tohru's first date anything could happen, both had thought of the worst situation ever... the two shrugged it off as they both thought to themselves,

"He wouldn't dare."

as the two went to their own bedrooms and looked at their clocks, they all had less than 24 hours until the date of Tohru and Shigeru...


	7. The Date part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FruitBasket or any of their characters 

P.S. thank you everyone for reading this and giving me reviews! Plz enjoy theseventh chapter of Date from Hell.. NOt for Tohru! There is a second part so sorry if its kinda short.AND I also am so sorry it took so long... school gave too much work and projects... anyway plz enjoy!

That morning, Tohru was humming as she walked down the stairs from her room and on her way to the kitchen, Kyo was also awake watching Tohru passing by, he has sighed and looked at the calander as well as the clock; it was Saturday and just three hours before Tohru's date with Shigeru.

"Good morning Kyo-kun!" Tohru said as she went into the kitchen as Kyo followed.

"Hey..." Kyo began as he cleared his throat queitly thinking of something to say to Tohru.

"Yes Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked innociently still humming half a tune.

"Nothin',anything I can help with?" Kyo asked all of a sudden, as he began to make the table and asked," So um, aren't you leaving soon?" Kyo asked

"Um, yes b..but I left some food for lunch.Their in the refrigerator so you can microwave it." Tohru said still upbeat and running around trying to finish up as fast as she can, Kyo noticed how nervous she was... actually it was really obvious,unlike her usual clumsiness, today she was twice her clumsiness, as she carried the chopsticks she began to think of her date and began to blush,but then she noticed Kyo looking at her with a confused look, trying to erase the redness she shook her head trying to get rid of it off her face, and without looking she had walked right into the edge of a chair and dived onto the floor.

"Tohru!" Kyo asked as he looked at the floor in which Tohru was still flat on her face.

"I'm okay Kyo-kun." she answered with a smile as she resumed preparing for breakfast,as Kyo helped her up he left the kitchen deciding that he'll have to get ready for the date he was going to follow.

As Kyo left, Tohru began to think of her date.  
"I wonder if Hana-chan and Uo-chan are going to follow us?" she thought lightly," I wonder if Uo-chan would bring her bike?" she thought with worry inside of her imagining the threats Uo-chan might inflict on Shigeru.As well as she knew that if Hana-chan or Uo-chan found out about the change, Tohru thought that Hana-chan would use her denpa to most likely kill Shigeru and Uo-chan would beat him up or run him over. At this she began to worry and laughed very quietly at the thought. But then she had thought of what would have happened to her and Shigeru on their date,Would they kiss? Or would he just do nothing and ask her to go on a second date? Today, Tohru had finally thought of her and the actual date,through her head thoughts began to run through her head... thoughts a girl would think,finally Tohru was thinking the date as a girl would.

Tohru's vision of the date>

As Tohru met up with Shigeru, she noticed that Kyo, Yuki, Uo-chan, and Hana-chan was visible from behind their seats, as the movie began they were laughing as well as suprised, she never really thought that he might do anything, such as holding her hand or do that thing where he pretends to yawn and place his arm around her, like how guys act on some magazine or a manga, but then she realized all the events of that happened this week, anything could happen, then suddenly a thought came back to Tohru's mind...

"What if..." she began to think," what if, we kissed?" at this, she began to blush even harder, as her face burned up,Yuki had came in still in a sleepwalking state,

"Good morning Yuki-kun!" Tohru said suddenly

"..." Yuki did not reply until he noticed the date as the the news came in,

"Good morning, thank you for joining us on this beautiful Saturday morning..." the lady in the red suit said as she began to discuss the news of the world.Yuki was awake by this,

"Saturday..." he began to think as he realized what today was," today's Honda-san's date!" he thought to himself as he walked by Tohru and as he said his greetings briefly he went upstairs to get ready to follow Tohru on her date as well.

Breakfast in the Souma household was quiet, Tohru still consumed in the thoughts of her real date as Yuki felt guilty for following her on her date mean while Kyo thought of timings to when to brutally beat Shigeru as Shigure was lauhing quietly to himself of how funny this situation was to him, at the clock on the wall began to ring Tohru got up rapidly,

"Shigure-san, Im sorry but I have to go somewhere please leave the dishes in the sink I'll finish them when I come back." Tohru explained as she went upstairs to grab a few things, then Tohru waved good bye to Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure and left for the movie theater.

"Don't you guys have to leave pretty soon too? You wouldn't want to lose track of Tohru-kun?" Shigure said in his mock tone. Yuki and Kyo glared at Shigure but did what he suggested. And as they left Kyo began to question themselves

"Baka-nezumi(stupid rat) why did we listen to Shigure?" he asked

"WE? Your the one who insisted on following her." yuki said

"Well you didnt deny the idea, so your just as stupid as me you idiot." Kyo growled

"Will you shut up , I'm already stuck with you..." Yuki began," I'm going back to the house." Yuki finished as he turned around and saw Hana-chan and Uo-chan a few feet away from them.

"See, Arisa I told you I felt their denpa." Hana-chan said as Yuki and Kyo were both suprised as well as expecting the two girls to show up.

" You two here to follow Tohru too?" Uo-chan asked half-heartedly the two looked at them a bit embarrased as well as feeling unsure but agreed to follow Tohru and Shigeru with the two as well by the end of their conversation.

"Are you sure we should be doing this to Honda-san?" Yuki asked a bit after they started to walk together.

"After what I heard over the phone, yes we do." Hana-chan replied.

Once Tohru turned to the other movie theater, the heads of her friends turned.

"I thought this was the movie theater!" Kyo growled

"Yeah.. hey! I bet Watanabe switched places for their dates! I bet he knew we were gonna follow him." Uo-chan suggested as she noticed Tohru still walking.

"Hmm, wonder what gave him an idea like that" Hana-chan asked plainly while everyone else looked at her with amazment.

The theater came into view while the four entered the theater and stayed right behind the two.

"Hey, Tohru-san, glad you could make it alone." Shigeru said as he guided her toward the ticket booth.

"Which movie do you want to see?" Shigeru asked politely.

"It doesn't seem like he's going to be rude though, he's.. polite." Yuki said from behind a bush in which they were looking the two from.

"But that's what he wants us to think, you see, when Tohru believes that he's kind and polite, she'll never expect a kiss and then he kisses her." Uo-chan explained

"Are you sure about this Uotani-san?" Yuki asked again, as they kept quiet to see which movie they picked, and turned out to be MOGETA, the movie picked by Tohru.

Once the two went into the theater, the four rapidly bought tickets and rushed to find seats a row behind Tohru and Shigeru, once the two went in Shigeru had given his jacket to Tohru,

"Here Tohru-san, its kind of cold in here." he said as Tohru thanked him and took the jacket and wore it, Kyo was furious, for some reason he couldn't stand Shigeru being so nice to Tohru... it seemed too fake, the others thought this as well.

As the movie started Shigeru looked back, he had felt something hit him, as he looked back but no one was behind them.But as he kept looking the four were hiding on the floor so Shigeru could not see.

"Baka, what are you thinking! We don't want to get caught, so why would you throw something at him!" Yuki said to Kyo as he noticed a coin on the floor on the aisle.

"Let me throw something at him again." Kyo said as he glared at Shigeru smiling with Tohru as he began to watch the movie which made him even more frustrated than he was, Kyo himself thought the movie was pointless but he still hated the idea that he was smiling with Tohru, and in some way,deep insidehe wished it was him smiling with Tohru and wathcing the movie, as he quickly erased the idea Uo-chan was there grabbing his wrist

"Don't, I don't think we would want to attract any more attention." Uo-chan said as she grabbed Kyo's arm to which his hand was full of popcorn.

And even with Uo-chan's advice, frustrated, Kyo threw a hand full of popcorn at Shigeru.

"What the hell are you thinking!" Uo-chan said Yuki shoved Kyo and himself below the seats while Hana-chan and Uo-chan did the same as Shigeru looked back trying to look at who threw the popcorn at him. Yuki and Arisa glared at Kyo as they sat up right again when Shigeru looked back at the screen.Mean while Hana-chan seemed to enjoy the torment Shigeru was going through.

"He was too close to her..." Kyo mumbled as Uo-chan smacked him on the head as they kept a close eye on the two who were mainly talking and laughing which to the four was irritating because Shigeru was not showing his true self.

As the movie turned to a shocking scene, Tohru unintentionally held on to Shigeru which to the four was a shock,

"That's it, I'm gonna beat his ass." Kyo said as he was about to stand up and yank Shigeru off his chair and beat him up.

"No, you can't it'll ruin Tohru's day, she'll think we don't like him." Uo-chan said

"But we don't." Kyo said

"But she'll be worried about us, and we don't want that." Uo-chan said as she kept her watch close.

The movie reached and hour and had no sign of ending as Shigeru began tried to hold her hands,

"Should I use my denpa Arisa?" Hana-can asked

"Yeah, call him hurry!" Uo-chan said quickly just in time for Hana-chan to use her denpa tocall Shigeru's cellphone which made him leave. The four sighed that they made it in time.

"Hopefully, he wouldn't try it again," Uo-chan said relaxed that the hand holding was over with, the four was glad that the movie was nearly done, and so was the date.

Once the hour and fourty-five minutes of "MOGETA, the movie" was over the four were relaxed that Shigeru didn't do anything so far and was nearly done with the date. As Tohru and Shigeru were out side the theater and at the interance, the four quickly rushed to see Shigeru outside talking so closely to Tohru, this waswhere everything was about to change...

(continued to part 2)


	8. The Date part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the story Fruit Basket or any of the characters within

P.S. thank you everyone who gave me reviews and supported this story. I hope you enjoy the last chapter of

The Date from Hell… Not For Tohru!

While an hour and forty- five minutes of "Mogeta, the Movie" was finished Tohru and Shigeru were walking together talking about the movie. Lastly, Uo-chan, Hana-chan, Yuki, and Kyo came out still following them, worried and glad that the date was almost over.

"Well I had a great time Honda-san." Shigeru said as he moved in closer to Tohru. Tohru didn't know what to do, with her eyes wider, Shigeru was still moving closer into Tohru.

But with a big crash, Shigeru disappeared instantly from Tohru's eyes.

"Shigeru-san?" Tohru asked as she saw Kyo and Shigeru wrestling with each other on the streets.

"Kyo- kun?" Tohru asked as she saw Kyo on the ground there as Yuki came and pulled Kyo off of Shigeru.

"Sorry about him Watanabe-san." Yuki said as he glared at Kyo right after.

"No prob., hey, did you guys follow us?" he asked as he looked at each one of them.

"Well, we would have trusted you if you told us everything." Uo-chan told

"Maybe it's none of your business." Shigeru said bitterly

"None of our business?" Hana-chan asked calmly as she began to glare at him.

"Hanajima, don't use your denpa on him, we want to hurt him, not kill him." Uo-chan said as Hana-chan stopped while Kyo still was full of frustration.

"I'll tell you if it's my business…" Kyo growled once again as he grabbed the collar of Shigeru's shirt and threatened him.

"Hey Souma, if you like her why didn't you just tell me I swore I would have stayed away from her." Shigeru said

"What are you saying, I don't like her!" Kyo growled

"But you want me to stay away from her." Shigeru asked, Kyo said nothing and let go of his collars and walked away dragging Tohru away along with him, as Kyo left Yuki sighed and followed with Uo-chan and Hana-chan.

"K- kyo-kun?" Tohru asked again as Kyo sighed as he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk,

"Hey Tohru, you okay?" Uo-chan said as she came next to Tohru followed by Yuki and Hana-chan

"Yes, Hana-chan and Uo-chan, were you guys with us the whole time?" Tohru asked confusingly

The four looked at each other and then came to a conclusion.

"Tohru, we're sorry that we followed you two, it's just that..." Uo-chan began

"We don't trust him Tohru-kun," Hana-chan finished for Uo-chan," He didn't tell us you guys were even going on a date to begin with, he should know he has to take Arisa and my permission to go on a date with you, Tohro-kun." Hana-chan finished

"I'm sorry, he has told me he told you guys..." Tohru said as she began to worry.

"We're sorry Honda-san, we also followed and I think that was rude of us." Yuki said

"Speak for your self." Kyo said quietly.

But Tohru began to rush trying to prove to Yuki as well as everyone else that she didn't mind at all,

"I'm very glad," Tohru began as she began to cry a little.

"Tohru?" Uo-chan asked

"I'm just so happy that so many people care for me and worry for me so much." Tohru said as she rubbed her eyes and smiled at her four friends. At this Kyo as well as everyone's guilt of following Tohru evaporated as they all smiled.

After a moment of brief silence, Uo-chan came up an idea.

"Hey, why don't we all go out to eat? Its a near dinner" Uo-chan asked as she and Hana-chan linked arms and went out the other side first to head for a near by restaurant,

"Hey Orange head and Yuki, aren't you guys coming?" Uo-chan added as Yuki and Kyo silently followed.

"She makes everything so positive." kyo mumbled partly to himself as Hana-chan silently heard this and smiled quietly.

"Keep her safe baka-neko." Yuki said as he went toward Tohru and began talking to her and Uo-chan while Kyo was mumbling toward Yuki.

At the restaurant, the five were laughing and was having a good time when the waitress came and gave Tohru a drink,

"That boy at table by the counter told me to give you this." the waitress said as she pointed out the group of guys near the counter who looked like High Schoolers looked their way as Tohru began to blush once again and began to panic.

"Tell him he either has to go through us or don't bother." Uo-chan said as the waitress laughed and told the guy and Tohru was blushing as the guys gave up and left. Tohru was still glad,

"Thank you so much, for giving me such great friends." she said to herself again, and this time Yuki had came up with an idea.

"Next weekend why don't we all go out to the movies?" Yuki suggested," We sort of ruined your experience Honda-san." Yuki added

"Yes, that sounds great Yuki-kun." Tohru replied as well as Hana-chan and Uo-chan agreeing, but Kyo looked uneasy,

"What Orange-head? Aren't you going?" Uo-chan asked," You know your welcome to just take Tohru on a date, but we have to follow you." Uo-chan added jokingly

"WH-what are you talking about!" Kyo said irritated and blushing slightly

"Kiddin' kiddin' can't you take a joke?" Uo-chan replied.

"See you Monday Tohru." Uo-chan said

"Be safe Tohru-kun." Hana-chan said as she stood with Uo-chan waving good bye

"Bye, Hana-chan, Uo-chan!" Tohru replied as she and Kyo and Yuki headed back to their home,

"Kyo likes her right Hanajima." Uo-chan said as the two looked at the three disappearing figures of Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki.

"I fear so Arisa, his denpa toward Tohru-kun is so different from the way he feels about me or you or any other." Hana-chan began," To Tohru-kun, its so mild and pleasant." she explained.

"And you can also tell, he became so easy going now, compared to what it was in the beginning of High school remember? Do also think he's gonna tell Tohru he loves her soon?" Uo-chan asked

"Probably Arisa, we just have to wait and see." Hana-chan said as the two finally left.

At the Souma house, the three had settled in after Shigure taunting them for a few minutes after hearing the details of Kyo's beating of Shigeru. Tohru was in her room getting ready to go to bed, setting her alarm clock, someone had knocked on her door, as she opened the door, there stood kyo.

"Hello Kyo-kun." Tohru said still with a smile

"Hey, um.. I wanted to say I was sorry, I mean.. you know about this afternoon...when...I um.. attacked Watanabe. I shouldn't have followed you. And um.. about next week, I'll go, even if its with that stupid Yuki." Kyo said bitterly clearly feeling uneasy.

"Of course Kyo-kun, I.. please don't apologize to me for um, Shigeru-san. I'm sure he wouldn't have minded and neither did I so, and I'm really happy that you can join us next weekend." Tohru said with a smile, when Kyo looked at her smile he smiled as well,

"You know if you want to go out Watanabe again, I wouldn't mind." Kyo said as Tohru replied,

"I don't think I'll date anyone who can't beat you Kyo-kun!" Tohru said jokingly

"Baka." Kyo murmured as he said good night and left for his room.

Tohru went inside and went to sleep,

"Mother, I'm happy that I have friends like Kyo-kun, Uo-chan, Yuki-kun, and Hana-chan. I think I'm going to hold off on dating for a little though. Who know what will happen tomorrow." she said as she went to sleep.

The next day she was coming home from shopping in the shopping center minutes away from The Souma house. While claming the large hill leading to their house, Tohru had heard a tear from one of the plastic bags,

"Oh no!" Tohru said out loud as the next moment the content of the bag flooded out of the ripped bag and began to roll down the hill, as she gathered most of the things she had noticed a boy coming with the other dropped items

"Thank you so much..." Tohru began as the boy came closer with the dropped food,

"Next time either get it double bagged or tell me or baka Yuki to go with you." said a familiar voice, it was Kyo.

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked as she saw Kyo grab couple of the bags and began to explain,

"What? I was back from running and there you were, and these stuff on the ground." Kyo replied as he continued to carry the items home with Tohru next to him, relived that it wasn't another boy next to Tohru, instead it was him, Tohru and Kyo carried the bags home, together...

THE END

thank you for reading Date from Hell...NOt For Tohru!


End file.
